


Like You Do

by Call_Me_CakeWife



Category: Firefly, Serenity, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Gen, Other, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_CakeWife/pseuds/Call_Me_CakeWife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exploration of River's need for and devotion to her big brother.  Not pervy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like You Do

I don't know what I'm doing, anymore.  
I don't know who I am without you.  
I don't know how to breathe  
Through these  
Long spaces in between.  
These faces that I've seen  
Don't see me.  
No, they don't see me, like you do.

We break,  
Differently the same.  
We take  
Too much for granted.  
We shake  
The finger and the blame.  
We make  
The most of what we're handed.

I don't know what I'm playing at, these days.  
I don't know how to be, without you.  
I don't know how to breathe  
Through these  
Long nights, and endless days.  
Those eyes, they hold the gaze,  
But they don't see me.  
No, they don't see me,  
Like you do.

We break,  
Differently the same, now, don't we?  
We take  
Too much upon us  
We shake  
Our heads at the way of this game, now, don't we?  
We make  
Ours of what's beyond us.

 

Nothing reaches to these towers.  
Nothing gets behind these walls.  
No one wades for countless hours,  
No one answers, nothing calls.

 

Nothing sees through endless guises.  
No one fights these endless brawls.  
No one lifts, to see she rises,  
Nothing catches when she falls.  
No one, nothing does at all...  
Like you do.

 

We break  
Differently. But we break the same.  
We take  
Too many risks for our own good.  
We shake  
Free the shackles of a name.  
We make  
The sort of sense that nothing else could.

 

I don't know what is expected of me.  
I don't know myself without you.  
I don't know how to breathe  
Through these  
Voices of those screaming singers.  
And all of those reaching fingers.  
But they don't feel me.  
No, they don't feel me,  
Like you do.


End file.
